The Matrimonial Momentum
"The Matrimonial Momentum" is the first episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, September 21, 2015. Summary Leonard and Penny arrive in Las Vegas while the gang gathers at the Wolowitz house to watch the wedding online. Sheldon pushes Amy to make up her mind about the status of their relationship. Extended Plot Leonard and Penny are at a Las Vegas wedding and are picking out their wedding package. Leonard finds one that has music, flowers and streams the ceremony on the Internet. Penny has always wanted a wedding with a comment section; while Leonard wants to give gorgeous blondes hope that they can land a short near-sighted scientist. Leonard wants to know if Penny wants to put it off. She tells him that it's been long enough and she's ready to do it. Sheldon then calls Leonard to tell him to not get married because women are the worst. He explains that no paper cut has ever cut him this deep. Amy has broken up with him. Leonard tells Penny. Leonard wonders if there is anything he can do. Sheldon tells him that if he ever mentions going out with a girl, he should roll his eyes at him like he does when he says dumb things. Penny calls Amy as asks if she is okay. Amy wants her to come over. Penny admits that she is in Vegas getting married. Amy is shocked that she didn't invite her and that she will try and catch the boutique from where she is. Sheldon hears Penny talking to Amy he wants her to know that he doesn't care. Penny says that Amy isn't missing anything special which shocks Leonard. Penny explains that Amy is upset and that they'll have a great wedding. Sheldon wants Amy upset so he tells them to go ahead. Amy is locking her apartment, turns around and is scared by Sheldon standing in the hallway. Sheldon reminds her that she wanted time and she replies that it's only been eleven hours. When Amy is ready to talk, she is going to let him know. Since Amy is going somewhere, Sheldon asks if they could walks together. Amy agrees until Sheldon tells him that he is glad they are going out again. Sheldon wonders if she has found someone else. Amy is heading over to Howard and Bernadette's to watch the wedding online. Sheldon tells her that they are his friends too and wonders why he wasn't invited. Amy surmises that maybe they thought the two of them being there together would be awkward. Sheldon replies that they make everybody feel awkward because that is their thing. The wedding chapel is running a little behind and Leonard suggests breakfast next door at the stripper club. Penny doesn't want to have scrambled eggs with glitter on them. Leonard realizes that it may not be the wedding Penny envisioned, but she is fine with it. Leonard also wants her to promise that she is okay with everything brought up in the car. Penny doesn't want Leonard to keep bringing it up. He quips that they have the rest of their live to drag things up from the past and fight about it. After again mentioning breakfast, she is concerned that they might miss hearing their names called. Not to worry - the wedding chapel provided them with a vibrating coaster. "And the fairy tale continues." quips Penny. Amy thanked them for having her over. Bernadette asks how she is feeling, and she doesn't know since they were together for so long. Howard tells Amy that she forget what "happy" was and was glad that she escaped from his dark and crazy dungeon. Stuart mentions about his last break-up as Bernadette gasps when she sees Sheldon standing outside the window. Sheldon is outside because he was told that he would make everyone feels uncomfortable and he was trying to forget that he had to use the bathroom. Bernadette tells Howard to do something, so he closes the drapes. Bernadette reopens them and tells Sheldon that him being there might not be making things better. Sheldon ask why everyone was invited, but him. Amy counters this by pointing out that Bernadette invited her and Stuart lived there already. However, her claim is quickly proved false when Raj enters a second later with hot cinnamon rolls. Leonard and Penny are receiving final instructions from the minster, when Leonard asks about the rose petals that are supposed to be covering the aisle. The chapel is out of rose petal which the couple says is fine. A woman shouting from another room offer to use the potpourri from the bathroom. They strongly reiterate that everything is fine. They just want to get married. "This is it," remarks Leonard. Penny agrees and they tell each other that they love each other. The subject of the potpourri is again brought up interrupting their kiss and they both shout that they're good about it. Sheldon is now watching the television in the living room and he explains to Raj why he must be wondering why he and Amy are not showing any affection. Raj tells him that that thought didn't even crack the top ten. Sheldon tells him that Amy broke up with him. Amy corrects him that she wanted time to think. As the wedding starts, Sheldon lists who is on his side who isn't. The minister asks Leonard and Penny if they had prepared vows. Penny is surprised that Leonard has. He tells Penny that they are made from particles that have existed since the moment the universe began. He feels like these atoms have travelled over 14 billion years to create them so they could come together and make them whole. Penny replies, Wow." She says sweetly say that he is the love of her life and her best friend and starts quoting the lyrics to 'You've Got a Friend In Me' from the Disney film "Toy Story". The minister asked if that was from "Toy Story," Penny says it was and that Leonard loves it. Leonard gets misty-eyed and confirms that he does. Bernadette remarks that the vows were beautiful, though she agrees with Howard that theirs were better. Sheldon is now anxious to know if they are broken up or not. Amy needs time to think. Sheldon retorts that she better think fast since men can sire children their entire lives and women's eggs have a "sell-by" date. Now Sheldon has made it easy for Amy. Amy calls him immature, selfish and that he has insulted her to her face. She doesn't need any more time; they are now broken up. Amy then storms out with Bernadette following her. Stunned and upset, Sheldon asks for a ride home and Raj volunteers. The online broadcast comes to a conclusion as Leonard and Penny are pronounced man and wife. Stuart and Howard are the only ones remaining who catch it. Leonard and Penny comes up to the camera joyfully proclaiming that they did it and that are so glad that the gang could witness it. Howard quips that they'll just tell them that it was beautiful in the comments section. Leonard opens their hotel room as Penny starts to enter. Leonard insists to carry her across the threshold which surprises Penny. Leonard carries Sheldon to bed after he falls in front ot fhe television. Penny hops up in Leonard's arms as he huffs and puffs as he carries his wife to their honeymoon bed. They both collapse on the bed. Penny tells him that it was nicely done. Leonard is happy that there is finally one Mrs. Hofstadter (Yes. Penny Hofstadter! Finally, an official last name!) that is not disappointed in him. Penny adds that the night is still young. They start to kiss and Penny is distracted. Penny can't help, but think about Leonard kissing the girl on the boat. Leonard replies that you have a friend in me. Penny agrees, starts to kiss him again when Leonard brings it up. The kissing wasn't that sexy especially since they were drunk, she tasted like an ashtray and he also chipped her tooth. Penny wants to know if he feels guilty. Leonard jokingly says that he does not feel guilty because the girl had dental insurance. Leonard then says more seriously that he does feel guilty especially when he sees her every day at work. Penny is now truly shocked that he never told her this fact. Leonard would have told her, but in the car she told him to stop talking about it. Now Penny asks if he thinks it's her fault. Leonard wants them to just get naked and make a baby trying to lighten the mood. Penny is not happy. Sheldon is in his apartment on the phone to his mother. He regretfully informs her that Amy broke up with him and that he would like to send the ring (which is an old family heirloom - it belonged to his great-grandmother) back to Texas. She tells him not to be too hasty. Is he sure that it is over? Sheldon insists that he is done with women. His mother asks what happened. Sheldon wants to know if she is going to reply that it's God's plan. She agrees, so Sheldon doesn't elaborate. His mother tells him to keep it since his sister Missy is already married and she's not going to give it to the whore his brother is dating. Amy is talking to Howard and Bernadette as they try to console her telling her that everything is going to get better. Amy wonders if she did the right thing. Stuart makes a comment about that maybe the problem is that she always does that right thing and then puts his hand on her shoulder. Amy asks him if she should do the wrong thing like he is doing right now. Later, the newlyweds are fighting as they walk up the stairs of the apartment building. Leonard had asked Penny if she was okay with his incident and she said that it was okay. Apparently she is not okay with it snapped back Penny as she heads for her apartment. Leonard replies that he may have been unfaithful, however she is very hard to lift. Penny is left with her open mouthed and they both slam their doors. On entering the apartment, Sheldon tells Leonard that he glowing and marriage suits him. Leonard explains that he is not glowing, he is upset. Penny is also upset, so Sheldon brings her a hot beverage. As he is carrying a tray he says his famous line "knock knock knock Penny" line so she can open Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes Category:Leonard and Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Howardette Category:Shamy Separated Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Stuart Category:Wedding Category:Lenny Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2015 episodes